After Breaking Dawn
by EllaLikeWoahhh
Summary: This takes place about 5 years after the last visit from the Volturi, where Stephenie Meyer left off.


(NOTE: _Hi everyone, this is Ella. I wanted to throw in a brief note here. Thank you, to all of you who did rate and review my version of Breaking Dawn. Now, the series is all over :( so I thought, to MAYBE help with Bella/Edward withdrawls --Which, some of you said about my last writings in the reviews-- I would work on SOMETHING like what may have happened after we left off. I skipped about 5 years, because I wanted to have fun with Jacob and Renesmee. I hope you enjoy!! For now, it ends where it does because I'm sleepy, and I was anxious to get SOMETHING up and get some kind of feedback before I decide to continue. Want to see more? Let me know!)_

_Bells-  
You're out hunting, so I thought I'd leave you a note.  
Nessie and I went to La Push today. Just wanted to tell you!  
We'll be back later, but in case you're interested, there's  
a bonfire on the beach after sunset, and you're all invited.  
Except Rose. Charlie will be there, too.  
--Jake_

I reread the message, and crumpled the note in my hand into dust. I smiled. Renesmee had grown so much over these five years. Physically, she looked to be about eighteen. Mentally, I don't think you could calculate how old she was. And hormonally -- I chuckled -- She acted just as old as she looked. On account of the odd circumstances by which we all led our lives, Edward and I had to agree that on Renesmee's 5th birthday she be allowed to actually date Jacob. Jacob was beside himself with glee. He was nearing twenty-two. And Charlie, of course! He was absolutely thrilled. Renesmee and Jacob became Charlie's second wind of what Jacob and I never were. Charlie spent as much time as he could with the both of them. They went on camping and fishing trips together; Ness loved the outdoors. And if anything, Charlie had loved that she grew up so fast, and was destined to stay as old as I was when I left. Occasionally, Edward and I would join them on their excursions, but I can't say I've honestly been able to resist Edward in the night time enough to frequent these trips of theirs.

I wandered around our empty home, taking a look at the autumn foliage beginning outside. It was a brisk day in late September, Edward's favourite weather. He was assisting Carlisle at the hospital at the moment, because a strong bout of the flu had attacked Forks in full-force. Several deaths of the very young and the elderly were reported. The hospital needed every every additional set of hands it could acquire. Remembering that he was due home any moment, I could sense Edward nearing our cottage and extended my thoughts to him, letting him know I was here. He sped up and had his arms around me in what seemed like hours, but in actuality, the whole instance took place in under a second. I stood from the chair I was sitting in and went to greeted him with a smile and a kiss.

"How was the hospital?" I asked.

Edward's smile relaxed into a remorseful frown. I extended myself to him again and saw that there had been several more deaths today.

"Carlisle can't figure out what this is that's going around. It's not the same influenza that usually occurs around this time of year." His brow furrowed as he scanned the room. An inquisitive look overtook his face at the pile of dust on the table. "What was this?"

"Oh," I laughed, "Jacob and Ness went to La Push today. There's a bonfire later, if we'd like to go. Everyone's invited."

Edward looked skeptical, a smirk on his face, "Even Rose?"

I chuckled, amused. "You know they wouldn't ever tell her she were unwelcome if she didn't have too much pride to join us some time."

Jacob and Rose got on about as well as two children with only one toy to play with; that toy being Renesmee. Rosalie's definition of 'fun' was playing dress-up with my daughter. Alice played along, too. Ness was the largest my-size Barbie in production, and loved every moment of it. With Alice's passion for fashion design, and Rosalie's high standards for fashion, no one could argue that Ness was anything short of glamourous. I was beyond willing to hollow out my closet and donate the better portion of the clothing to the goodwill, but as Edward pointed out, my closet was a considerable size larger than any consignment shops in existence. And beside, Alice had already beaten me to the punch, having Esme construct Renesmee her own drive-in—ha ha—closet. Whenever the European weather deemed cloudy, Alice, Rosalie and Ness took off to Paris, or Milan, purchasing the most extravagant ensembles they could find. Of course, that was only when Ness wasn't in school. We circulated the story that Carlisle and Esme had adopted another child, and so we were able to place her immediately in the eleventh grade. She was a senior now, and unfortunately, once the year was over and she had graduated, we were going to have to leave Forks. We all knew, but no one had actually spoken it aloud yet. My biggest concern was leaving Charlie. After having Renesmee in his life, I don't think he could go on without her and Jacob. Unlike me, he had actually had the chance to see her grow up and develop—even if it did only take about 5 years. Another concern of mine would be Jacob. I know he would want to come with us, but would he actually be able to? I still wasn't quite sure about the limitations to imprinting, but I was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to be away from her for as long as we'd have to leave.

Edward and were on the couch when Alice burst through the door, Jasper and Emmett in tow.

"I knew you guys wouldn't be ready yet," Alice scolded playfully. No doubt, she had seen us all going to the beach. Because of the bond that had formed between Ness and Jacob, the treaty was not void, but re-written to include that we, the Cullens, were to be considered friends, and were graciously welcome on Quilleute lands, and in the event of a crisis such as an outbreak of vampire newborns, or something simple as a break of rabid bears, we were all to be allied, and aid each other where the help was needed.

Edward and I grabbed jackets that would neither warm or incubate us, and we all ran back to the main house. Emmett pulled out of the garage in the vehicle we used when there were several of us going on an outing.

The engine of the shiny black Mercedes-Benz G500 roared as we descended down the long driveway and onto the main road that lead to the reservation. The sun had been out today, a rare occurrence around the olympic peninsula, and was setting behind the clouds turning them a brilliant shade of red. A saying came to mind that my mother recited to me when I was a little girl, "Pink sky at night, a sailor's delight. Pink sky in morning, sailor take warning." The sun was low enough that none of it's direct light would touch us. That had been one trait Ness didn't inherit from Edward; a vibrant reflection to sunlight. The rest of us shimmered like mirrors and diamonds whenever a stray beam of light wandered our way. She was all too content to have missed that; she loved soaking in the sun. Every chance they had, Ness and Jacob collected their spare moments and spent them splashing in the waves of first beach.

Edward and I felt very safe knowing that Ness was with Jacob. When you think about it, what better body guard could a girl have? Not that she couldn't take care of herself. Aside from attending catwalk fashion shows with Rose and Alice, another of Ness' favourite past-times was bear hunting with Uncle Emmett. They would take turns instigating and irritating the bear, and then back out to let the other wrestle the animal down. Like Edward, I had developed a fondness and respect for the beautiful mountain lion, and found hunting the bears to not only be mean, but in an ironic way, barbaric. Jacob joined them on occasion; He and Emmett had bonded pretty closely. Jasper had started becoming a bit more socialized as the years progressed, nevertheless he was still a bit stand-offish. Jacob and Rose, for lack of a better term, loved to hate one another. Their common ground was the garage. Carlisle had taken the liberty or purchasing Jacob a beautiful copper-coloured Maserati GranTurismo, and the time he didn't spend driving Ness around in it he spent under it. Ness had her own car, too. She preferred the SUVs to the small, fast sports cars, so Alice added to the Porsche family we were also growning, buying her a black Cayenne.

The sun had set by the time we arrived on the beach, which had surprised me, seeing how Alice liked to drive even faster than Edward. The flames of the bonfire engulfed the night sky. Sparks shot upward, joining the cluster of stars twinkling down upon us, but burned out before they had the chance to join the ranks of the suns and planets belonging to other galaxies.

"Mum!" a very familiar voice called out.

When she had become too big to remain in our arms, Renesmee became accustomed to speaking her thoughts as a means of communication. Whenever she didn't want to share her news with everyone else, she still grazed our faces with her warm hands to let us in on her thoughts.

She ran over and bent down to give me a hug. Edward's height also was passed along to her. I wasn't short, but she still had me beat. Rosalie had always been pleased with Renesmee's flawless features, and didn't ever miss a chance to show them off to everyone. All of her male classmates were anxious to come over and speak to her when we coincidentally saw one of them on a weekly trip to the supermarket to keep up our appearances. Ness was outgoing, but not in a way that she intentionally drew attention in to herself. She was absolutely beautiful, and Jacob made sure everyone knew that she was with him.


End file.
